1095 Days
by RubiiRain
Summary: So many emotions in such little time, they experienced them all and managed to find each other through every one. A story of pure, young love and how it blossomed. JohanxJudai
1. Perplexed

**Disclaimer:** I do not own GX, 5'Ds or anything Yugioh.

**A/N:** This story focuses on how Judai and Johan's love for one another grew and came to be...It's different and I'm really excited! In Stained Glass, Johan and Judai are already a mature couple and the love is established but with this I get to play with how I feel their love would have started. They are both only 18 here but in my other story they would at least have to be 25 haha

On one more note, you don't have to read Stained Glass to be able to follow this or vice versa. Both stories are on the same timeline (meaning they will tie in with each other) but they can each be read individually as well. This story is an experiment but please enjoy and let me know what you think :)

**1095 Days**

_- Chapter 1 -_

**Perplexed**

**_-...to see something as overly complicated or_ _intricate. Involved; entangled.-_**

A sweet spring breeze eased its way into the many open windows of the cute, little house; it was invigorating and succeeded in eliminating the stuffiness that had accumulated over the winter. The gentle wind traveled from empty room to empty room, for there was no one in the house. It was in the quaint backyard where one could find a certain teal haired boy diligently hanging up his clothes line.

Johan hummed as he inspected the line to make sure it was straight. Satisfied, he bent down and began to pull his laundry from the basket. The winter had been especially long all across Europe this year and he was egger to make the most of this sudden spring weather. As he worked his duel spirit appeared on his shoulder and watched the shirts dance in the wind.

"Rubi Bi!" She chirped looking at her master.

Johan turned to her and smiled, "Yes, it'll be nice once they dry. There is nothing that's more refreshing than an air dried shirt!" He reached back into the basket, grabbing the last shirt and hung it up. Stepping back, he admired his job well done. Feeling content he picked up the basket and headed back into his house.

Coming in through the back door, Johan glanced around and had to admit his place was looking quite nice. He awoke in the morning and the sunny weather had motivated him to get the house cleaned up. The small, but charming home he lived in was located in a neighbourhood just outside the busy city of Oslo. The community was more or less a tourist trap, as it fit perfectly with the stereo-typical 'European country side' feeling. The petite cottage style houses and cobble paved paths lined with shops would make you think you walked straight into one of those travel posters. It was rather picturesque and was far enough away from the city to grant some elbow room, which Johan greatly appreciated.

Life here was good but he couldn't lie, it lacked something. Johan hated it because he could never place what it was, except that it wasn't here. He sighed and sat down on his plush sofa, he noticed Sapphire Pegasus from the corner of his eye.

The winged horse looked around before exclaiming, "It looks wonderful Johan! You put allot of work in, you must be tired."

Johan laughed, "Thanks! But honestly, I feel like I have allot of energy...I just don't know what to do now." He smiled sheepishly.

The gem beast stared at him, "You could always go for a walk to the market. It is your birthday Johan; you shouldn't be spending the whole day cleaning." It was true that today was Johan's 18th birthday and he supposed he should be getting ready for a night of partying and drinking...or something. You know, getting together and celebrating with his friends.

Johan solemnly murmured, "Yeah, I think I will go to the market." He looked down, he would love to go out and celebrate with some friends except he had none to go out with. The people he had hung out with at North Academy sort of drifted away after graduation and none of them were really close acquaintances to begin with. There wasn't really anyone Johan stayed in contact with anymore, not even the friends he had made back in Japan at Duel Academia. He had tried but the letters and email messages eventually stopped. A sad expression graced his face, no one really bothered to stay in touch had they? Not even one.

"Johan, is something the matter?" A strong voice questioned. He looked up and saw Amethyst Cat was now standing beside Sapphire Pegasus.

He turned to her, "Nothing really. Just thinking about Duel Academia..." He knew he couldn't hide anything from her, so he figured just to tell the sprit what was genuinely on his mind.

Her eyes softened, "You miss them?"

He scratched his head, "Well yeah. I haven't heard from any of them in months and Judai-" Johan immediately stopped. Judai...He hadn't heard from the brunette duelist since he went off wandering after graduation. It didn't bother Johan at first but now it was almost a year since and Judai still hadn't contacted him or anyone, by what it sounded like in the last few emails he had received. He assumed Judai was busy, (with whatever he was doing) but it hurt to think that maybe the brunette felt like their friendship wasn't worth even dropping a phone call or letter to let him know how he was. For all Johan knew, Judai wasn't even alive. He quickly shook his head. No, that was ridicules.

"Johan...?" The cat's voice spoke up, it was laced with worry. The teal haired boy swiftly snapped out of his thoughts. He stood up and walked to his room to grab his wallet.

With his hand on the door knob he turned to them, "I'm going to go to the market."

Sapphire Pegasus looked at him seriously, "We can go with you."

"No, no!" The European waved his hands but stopped and faced the floor once more, "I just need some time to clear my head. I won't be gone long." The two gem sprits looked at each other before Amethyst Cat hesitantly nodded her head.

"Alright." She replied, "But Ruby is going with you." On que, the small sprit appeared on his shoulder.

Johan smiled, "Of course. I'll see you guys in a bit!" Waving goodbye he headed outside.

* * *

The market was bustling and busy, which made sense with the nice weather they were fortunate to have. He wasn't really looking at the merchandise though, his pantry was full and he wasn't in the mood to browse knick knacks. The walk was what he had said it was for, to distract him and clear his head. It was too nice out to be feeling down and depressed. Glancing on his shoulder he saw Ruby perched loyally, he knew she was worried about him but remained silent to respect his privacy. Feeling guilty, he looked away but his attention was quickly grabbed by a little flower stand off to the side.

The colors were captivating and he soon found himself bent over, getting a closer look. He inhaled and confirmed the scents were just as captivating.

"They are all grown locally at my greenhouse!" A cheery voice exclaimed. Johan looked up and saw a young woman sitting in a chair next to the stand. Her hair was tied back and her sky blue eyes were shining.

Smiling at her he stood up, "Yes, they are lovely. There are so many!"

She laughed, "Yup. Bet you didn't know each one means something too!"

Johan gave a confused stare, "Means something?"

The women nodded her head, "Yeah, I noticed you were looking pretty down before. So, I'll give you this Celandine for example!" In a swift movement the women had grabbed the yellow flower and placed it in Johan's hands. He looked overwhelmed and went to give it back but the lady wouldn't take it. "In the language of flowers it means, Joys to come!" She chirped, "So even if you're having a bad day today many joys are sure to meet you later."

Johan smiled warmly, "Thank you." He held the flower close and stared at it thoughtfully, "The language of flowers huh..."

The women looked kindly at her flowers in the stand, "Yes, it's amazing what flowers can say if you listen. People don't always understand but sometimes I talk to them. I listen to them and they listen to me." Johan watched her gaze as she looked at her flowers; he related it to his deck. His Gem Beats were always there for him, just because not everyone could see them that didn't mean they didn't exist. The connection they shared was very real, they were his family.

"It's a beautiful thing to have such a bond right?" He smiled at her and she smiled knowingly back.

"It is!"

As he looked at her flowers he couldn't help but catch a splash of red from the corner of his eye. Bringing it to his full attention he noted it was a red rose. It was beautiful and he couldn't help picking it up, he wanted to bring it home. "Umm, I think I would like to buy this flower as well please."

The women smiled, "Good choice! But the Celandine was a present. You don't have to pay for that."

Johan stared at her, "Are you sure?"

"Of Course!" She beamed, "A gift for you." Johan briefly thought it odd that the only present he was receiving for his birthday was from a complete stranger, and she didn't even know. Ruby nodded at him from his shoulder and he nodded back.

"Alright, thank you very much!" He smiled warmly, he then handed her what he owed for the rose. The woman giggled as she put the change away,

"That rose for someone special?"

Johan looked shocked, "N-no. No, just for me." He stuttered.

Her blue eyes shone, "Because a red rose means, True Love!" Johan's face tainted pink and she giggled some more, "Combined with that Celandine I'd say you have some love coming your way!" She winked and Johan was now officially as red as his rose.

"U-umm, sure...It was nice to meet you!" He quickly blurted out, "And thank you again!" With that he turned around and began to walk away. The woman watched him with perceptive eyes and then turned to her remaining roses and whispered,

"I hope he finds it, true love that is...Don't you?" The flowers moved in the wind and the woman smiled.

* * *

Johan let out a huge sigh he had been holding in, that was embarrassing! Ruby seemed to be happier however, as she ran in circles around his feet. He dimly thought that she probably liked what the lady had said back there. Staring at the rose and yellow flower he wondered if what she alleged could possibly be true...? No way! That stuff was way to lovey dovey and cliché. He stuck out his tongue in protest and Ruby looked up at him curiously. He laughed timidly but she quickly ignored it, something had caught her eye. She darted for their home's front door.

"Oi, Ruby! Wait up!" He dashed down the road to keep up but she still beat him there.

"Rubi Ruu!" She exclaimed excitedly and then materialized through the door before Johan could actually open it.

He huffed, catching his breath for a bit before pulling out his key, "What's got you all worked up?"

Opening the door he looked inside and saw well, no one. He figured the gem beasts were sleeping and he often left Ruby to her own devices, so he shrugged and went into the kitchen. Reaching the top shelf he found a vase and filled it with enough water for the two flowers. Placing them in gently, he sat the vase down on his kitchen table and a welcoming calm came over him. Though small, the splashes of color really brought the house to life. Happy and content he went into his living room.

"Surprise!" A loud voice came from, he swore, nowhere. Johan landed right on his butt and almost had a heart attack. "Oops, maybe I was a little too loud...?" The voice suddenly went quieter. Johan looked up and was greeted by a huge brown ball of hair with wings.

"Kurri kurri!" It chirped happily, Ruby was perched on its head as it floated around. When it moved aside Johan was finally able to see the face to go with the former voice. His body froze.

The brunette in front of him bent down so that they were level, "Hey Johan! Happy Birthday!"

The teal haired boy shook his head, "J-Judai? Where have-, how did-, oh my god..." Johan brought his hands up to his face and lay fully down onto the carpet. He had no idea what to say first, was this even happening? Peeking through his hands he saw chocolate brown eyes staring at him, filled with confusion, yeah okay...so this **was** real.

Judai coughed nervously and lent in closer, "Hey...are you ok?" Johan suddenly sat up and by doing that, accidentally knocked both their foreheads together. They both yelped and clutched their injured heads. "What was that for?" The brunette whined.

Johan winced, "T-that was an accident...What are you doing here Judai?"

Judai looked at him, "It's your birthday Johan and I was near by...sorta." The last part was mumbled slightly, "So why wouldn't I come to see you?"

Johan looked stunned, "Is it really just that simple...?"

Judai laughed sheepishly, "Well, nothing is simple...Yubel helped allot with-

"Y-yubel?" The teal haired boy couldn't help but interrupt. He had heard briefly from the others about Yubel and Judai but it didn't really make allot of sense, at least to him.

Judai looked into Johan's eyes directly, "It's...a long story and I promise I'll tell you about it while I'm here..." He trailed off, like he was purposely trying to change the subject, "but right now I want to hear about you! What have you been up to Johan?"

Johan just stared dumbly and then his eyes grew slightly heated, "What do you mean, "What have I been up to?" What have **you** been up to?!" His voice grew a little louder, "I haven't heard a word from you or had any idea where you were for almost a year and now you just randomly show up? Acting like this is normal and whatever..."

Judai just looked at him blankly, "But...aren't you happy I'm here?"

Johan paused and took a few deep breaths. He thought about it and strangely the odd circumstances didn't matter when his truthful answer popped out.

Johan admitted quietly, "Well, yeah...I am."

Judai smiled cheekily, "Then what else matters?"

Johan glanced away and crossed his arms, just to show he wasn't happy with Judai and how he was avoiding the questions. Right now Judai was acting much like a child...back when he had first met him. But then again, wasn't he acting like a child himself right now?

Turning his emerald eyes slowly to the side, Johan spared a glance at the brunette, "I guess. It's nice that you are here...but you can't avoid the fact that you and I have allot to talk about."

Judai looked down, his eyes filled with many emotions, "I know...I know I owe it to you." He then looked up and met Johan's sideways gaze, "and I promise we'll talk about everything. All of it." Seeing Judai's eyes now, Johan was reminded of when they had met up together and fought Darkness. They looked older and, dare he say it, wiser. It made Johan feel stupid and immature for how he was acting before. How could Judai just switch so suddenly like that?

Johan turned his face so that he was fully facing Judai and put on a small smile, "Well, alright. When you put it that way..." He then felt his cheeks go pink, "I didn't mean to pry, I suppose it isn't really my business."

Judai's gaze didn't falter, "No, you had every right. It is your business." Johan felt his breath hitch, Judai was looking at him with those eyes again.

Finding it slightly uncomfortable, Johan looked away, "O-okay...So, umm, would you like something to eat? You must be hungry."

The brunette's eyes suddenly brightened, "I'm starved!"

Mentally, Johan let out a relieved sigh. He stood up and led Judai to the kitchen. He randomly hoped he had enough food in his pantry after all...

* * *

During diner, Johan had updated Judai with his life and what he had been up to...which wasn't really much. Still, Judai had listened intently and managed to find millions of questions to ask. The Gem Beats also made an appearance but after some pleasantries had left, to give the two boys some time to themselves. After they had finished eating the two went outside, Johan was taking down his laundry and Judai was helping.

"Ah, Judai, not quite like that..." Johan walked over and properly folded the shirt Judai was holding, "They'll get wrinkles."

Judai laughed, "Like your face will if you keep worrying about little things like that."

The teal hair boy shoved Judai lightly, "Very funny." He smirked as Judai continued laughing. This was nice, he concluded. Doing laundry was way more fun when you had your best friend doing it with you...Even if they wrinkled a few of your shirts. A silence followed but it was a comfortable silence. It wasn't until the last shirt was placed in the basket that Judai spoke up,

"Yubel, he is a part of me now, you know..." Judai had a hand over his left breast, "Like how it is supposed to be." Johan was taken aback by the sudden confession and wasn't quite sure what to say. He remembered Sho mentioning to him about Judai and Yubel fusing as one but the details were left to his imagination.

Johan coughed, "So, you are Yubel?"

Judai looked at him, "No, I am not Yubel. I am still me...but now Yubel resides with me, protecting me." Johan couldn't help but literally step back as Judai's eyes changed to turquoise/orange. Yubel's eyes. "I understand why you are nervous but I'm going to explain..." Sensing where this was going, Johan put the basket down and sat on the lawn. Judai followed shortly after.

Judai explained in great detail everything about his connection to Yubel. From the promise made long ago, to the present and how the promise had finally been fulfilled. He apologized on behalf of Yubel for what Johan had gone through and the teal haired boy found it rather awkward but accepted the apology. Judai also explained how Haou was and had always been a part of him; it just never surfaced prior. The story was a little perplexing but Judai was patient and made sure that Johan understood.

Johan paused before saying anything, "So, the promise is now in the right...because Yubel can now safely protect Haou, who is you."

"Yes, more or less." Judai reflectively stated, "Everything is how it now should be." Johan couldn't help but wonder if Judai was really okay with all this. That was allot of pressure and responsibility to have suddenly thrown on you, no wonder Judai had grown up... he had no choice.

As if reading the others mind Judai replied, "I don't regret it. All this is me and who I am. Yubel wanted me to grow up, to become king. That's what I'm striving to do." Judai looked up towards the sky which was getting dark, "I went away hoping that I could find the strength to be brave enough and take responsibility...I think I've succeeded somewhat but not fully yet."

Johan wistfully noted, "I see you've changed." Judai quickly turned to the boy, was that worry outlining his features? Johan continued, "In a good way I suppose because I can still see the Judai I know." The emerald eyed boy brought his knees up and rested his head on them, "We all have to 'grow up' someday 

but growing up doesn't mean losing yourself...just enhancing yourself. From what I can see, you've been doing a great job..." Johan let his thoughts trail off there.

Judai smiled warmly and Johan noted the relief spread all over his face. "Thank you Johan." Johan was slightly bemused; he wasn't quite sure why Judai was thanking him but yet, something inside was telling him he knew why. All the same he smiled back,

"No problem...Like I said earlier, I'm glad that your here."

Judai's brown eyes sparkled, "Me too."

The stars up above were now shining brilliantly and the two boys were enjoying them in each other's company.

Judai once again broke the silence, "So, how does it feel to be 18?" he joked.

Johan laughed, "The same I guess. You would know, you turned 18 not long ago right?"

Judai scratched his head, "Yeah, I suppose it really isn't all that different...sorry I didn't bring a present by the way."

The emerald eyed boy snorted, "Pssh that stuff doesn't matter, the fact that your even here is enough."

Judai didn't have a chance to reply because Haine Kuriboh was demanding an audience, "What is it partner?"

Johan watched as the two seemed to be conversing. Ruby, on que, also materialized and was resting on his chest. He occupied himself by petting her absently. His attention was pulled however by Judai, "So Johan, there is technically another reason why I'm here, aside from your birthday."

Johan sat up, bright green eyes gazing at him, "Really? What is it?"

Judai also sat up, bringing his russet eyes to met Johan, "Well, you see...there is something I want to ask you about."

**_Chapter 1 End_**


	2. Decided

**Disclaimer:** I do not own GX, 5'Ds or anything Yugioh.

**Special thank you to ChazzyLuverGurl for being my Beta! I really needed the help and second opinion. You were amazing, so thank you! :)**

**A/N: **Here is chapter 2...I found it hard to write. I wanted to do so much but in the end decided it would be best to get the story's plot moving. (Meaning I figured it wouldn't be best to stall them staying in Europe for much longer) Though I fear that I maybe moved things along to fast. XD I'm also excited to write all that I have planned for them afterwards, so that probably didn't help either...lol I hope you enjoy!

**1095 Days**

_- Chapter 2 -_

**Decided**

_**-...Free of uncertainty or doubt. Determined; resolute.-**_

Johan knew he shouldn't be surprised, but Judai had him believing that he really was there for just his birthday. Obviously that was too good to be true.

Johan stared at Judai curiously, "So, what do you want to ask me?"

Judai giggled, "Nothing serious...do you still duel?"

The teal haired boy looked at the brunette like he was stupid, "Of course I still do!"

Judai crossed his arms and nodded his head, "Just casually though, right?"

Johan looked confused. He had no idea where Judai was going with this, "Well...yeah."

Judai smiled and stared right at Johan, "Have you ever thought of perhaps going professionally?"

Then Johan got it. "I have..." He admitted.

Judai gave Johan his signature hand sign, "Awesome! Then create a pro circuit with me." His duel spirit chirped happily behind him.

The teal haired boy blinked, "Wait...what!?" He turned to Ruby.

She just stared at him, "Rubi ruu...?" She was just as baffled.

Brown eyes shone bright, "I'm serious! We could so do it. I had a friend of mine contact Kaiba corp. and they said they would sponsor us."

Johan's mouth gaped open, "A circuit has to be more than just two people. You did this without asking anyone first...?" He then pointed dramatically, "And what kind of friend of yours would be able to contact Kaiba corp.!?"

Judai laughed sheepishly, "Just some guy I duelled before I left to travel...he's really a great guy, I'll introduce you sometime." Then he shrugged, "and yeah, you're technically the first person I've asked to join..."

Johan was silent for awhile before responding, "So...you're honestly serious about this?"

Judai nodded enthusiastically, "Yup, I'm also gonna ask Sho, Kenzan and Manjoume if they want to join."

Johan slowly looked away, "Ah...I see."

The brunette looked a little disappointed, "I thought you would be more excited about this...I had a lot of time to think about it and I know it'll work out."

Johan waved his hands in the air, "No, no! I do find the idea appealing...It's just a lot to think about right now."

Judai looked up. "I guess it is...hmm." He bent his head to the side, like he was in thought, "How about you sleep on it? Then you can let me know how you feel about it in the morning!"

The teal haired boy stood up and stretched, "That would be good. I think I just need time to process all that's happened...It has been a rather full day." Ruby nodded her head and curled around her master's shoulders.

Judai stood up to join him, "Too true!" He then dramatically stretched as well, "Let's call it a night."

Johan walked towards the back door. "I have a few spare blankets and pillows. I hope you don't mind the couch?"

Judai shook his head. "Nope, that won't be a problem. I just hope your family doesn't mind."

Johan laughed, "Of course they don't mind, Judai! Your welcome here anytime."

The brunette walked up to the emerald eyed boy, "Wow! They're pretty cool, my mom would have flipped."

Johan looked at Judai oddly before going inside, "Yeah, they are pretty cool." Then he laughed again, "Come on, let's get you're couch set up."

* * *

It was well after midnight by the time Johan finally settled into his bed. Earlier, while he had been trying to get the sheets set up on the couch, Judai had thrown a pillow right at his head. A fire had ignited within him and needless to say, a huge pillow fight had ensued. Oh, it had been epic; it had been merciless... it had been the most fun Johan had had in a long time. He sighed in contentment but knew he wouldn't be able to fall asleep until he came to some sort of conclusion about the day's earlier events.

A gruff voice called to him from the foot of his bed, "I think joining the pro circuit would be a great idea, Johan." He looked up to see Topaz Tiger staring at him. "What better way to spread your dream?"

Johan had to admit that was true. His dream to help people realize the special bonds with their decks would be easier to achieve. All the publicity they would receive would assure that.

Before Johan could say anything, Amethyst Cat made her presence known, "Yes, but that would mean leaving this city. The world is a big place filled with bigger dangers. This decision cannot be made lightly."

Johan sighed, "I know. That's why I didn't give Judai an answer right away."

Amethyst Cat growled slightly, "Judai...he's changed. I can sense it all over him. That boy isn't the same."

Johan took a moment to brush away his bangs from his face, "Yes...but I don't think it's a bad change. I mean yeah, the Yubel thing is a little..." He paused to locate the right word but couldn't quite find it, "strange... but he still acts like the old Judai for the most part." He then blushed very slightly, "He just seems to be surer of himself if anything. What's bad about that?"

The cat stared at him intently the whole while, "...if you say so, Johan. You have good judgement in character. If you feel there is nothing to worry about when it comes to Judai, then I shall trust you."

Johan smiled, "Thanks."

Topaz Tiger jumped on the bed, which would have collapsed under his weight had he been living flesh. "So, what do you say, Johan? Let's take up Judai's offer!"

Johan looked around unsurely until the rest of the gem beats made themselves visible, "What do the rest of you think?"

Amber Mammoth raised his trunk in agreement and Emerald Tortoise nodded his head. Sapphire Pegasus was the one who spoke up, "Are you ready to leave Oslo? Being in a pro circuit is a lot of travel and work."

Johan looked up thoughtfully, "I know...but I think if I have my friends and you guys with me, I could maybe do it."

Cobalt eagle spread his wings wide. "I agree! I personally think it's time for us to leave! We've spent a whole year here doing nothing. Let's make your dream come true!"

Looking at his Gem Beasts all cheer at that comment, Johan couldn't help but feel a jolt of determination. Ruby perched on his shoulder, twittering excitedly.

He was about to shout but remembered it was late at night and quieted his voice, "Alright then! Let's do this, together!"

They all cheered again and Johan had a huge smile plastered on his face as he fell back onto his bed. He went from feeling very nervous to completely at peace. His spirits were now all gone as they too went to sleep. Glancing out his bedroom door, he could make out Judai sprawled out on the couch and he smiled. Yes, tomorrow he would tell Judai his decision. He didn't know why but something was telling him that together they could and would tackle the world. As he began to drift into sleep, Johan thought of how it was definitely time to leave this city and see out his dream...But in the back of his mind, he was also hoping to accomplish another task by leaving. He positioned a hand over where his heart was; maybe that missing something was out there somewhere as well--the one thing he could never place that was absent from his life there in Norway. Finally closing his eyes, he thought, _and now I can go find it._

* * *

Judai was sitting patiently on the couch. The sun had come up awhile ago but it was still early. He normally wasn't much of an early riser and he tried to fall back asleep but found he couldn't. The brunette didn't want to admit it, but he was really anxious to hear Johan's answer.

A soft voice called to him in his mind, "Aren't you bored just sitting here? You should go wake him up."

Judai wasn't alarmed by the voice in the slightest. "Not really and I'm not going to wake Johan up this early when we stayed up late last night."

Yubel crossed her arms as she allowed herself to materialize into a visible form. "That's nice of you considering he was 'charitable' enough to give us this most comfortable sleeping accommodation." Her voice was dripping with sarcasm and then she huffed, "A real host would have given us the bed while heslept on the couch."

Judai looked at her sheepishly. "Come on now, Yubel, we've slept on worse. We're lucky Johan could let us even stay."

She scowled. "Yeah, lucky for him he could let us stay."

Judai groaned, he didn't appreciate her attitude. "Yubel..." She turned to him. "I'm just looking out for your best interests, Judai."

He nodded. "Yeah, but I thought we talked about what was extreme..." When she just huffed again he continued, "And would it hurt you to try and not be so cold when I bring up Johan?" She glared slightly at the comment. "I know you weren't all pleased when I mentioned having him in the circuit but you chose not to explain to me why. Until you do, I think it's only fair for you to calm down." He then laughed, "Besides, I don't think I'd want to do the circuit if he couldn't be in it."

She turned to him seriously. "That's what I don't like. Who cares if he couldn't be in the circuit? For the past few months all you seem to care about is Johan, Johan, Johan; why so suddenly?"

Judai looked at her, peeved, "We were gone a long time, Yubel. I started to miss him and my friends."

Her stare didn't falter. "You didn't bring up your other friends nearly as much."

Judai avoided her gaze and looked around the house. "I knew everyone else was ok. I know they have each other. I was...worried about Johan for some reason. It hurt to think that maybe he was alone."

She sighed like that was something she didn't want to hear. "You have a bright future ahead of you, Judai..." She then looked away remorsefully, "Don't let your worry for one boy ruin it for you." Judai was looking at her like he couldn't believe what she had just said. Her eyes were sad, "You don't realize it yet...so you still have time to turn back."

Judai's eyes changed from irritated to confused, "Yubel...I don't understand what you're talking about."

She bowed and slowly allowed herself to fade, "I'm sorry; hopefully you won't have to understand."

He stood up, "Yubel! I'm not letting it go that easily."

A groggy voice appeared from behind, "Judai?" The brunette turned around to see Johan standing there rubbing his eyes, "Is everything all right?"

The brunette regained his composure, "Yeah, I was just chatting with Yubel." He then looked apologetically at the boy in front of him, "I hope I didn't wake you up."

Johan shook his head, "No, it's ok. I hope you slept all right. I know that couch isn't the comfiest..."

The brunette nodded. "Naw, I slept fine." Judai then heard Yubel scoff in his mind but shoved it aside. He then mentally warned her that they were going to talk later.

Johan smiled. "That's good. I'll make some breakfast then. You like eggs?"

Judai grinned back. "Love them!"

* * *

At the table, both boys were rather silent, each respectively picking at their eggs.

Judai took a bite; he really wanted to ask Johan about his answer but didn't want to seem overbearing. Maybe some light conversation would be best for now. "So, your family isn't home right now? Are they on vacation?"

Johan looked up with confused eyes, "No...They're here. I'm just letting them sleep because it is a little early yet."

Judai nodded. "Oh that does make sense." He looked around the house from the table, "No offence, but it is rather small in here and there aren't any rooms besides yours..."

Johan laughed lightly. "If they each had a room this house would be huge. You should know, Judai."

This comment confused Judai. Did Johan understand what he was talking about? Just then, Topaz Tiger appeared and let out a loud yawn, "Ah, Good morning, Johan; morning, Judai."

Johan smiled brightly. "Morning, Topaz Tiger."

The tiger smiled back. "You seem in a good mood, Johan. Did I miss something funny?"

The teal haired boy giggled. "Judai was just asking why you guys don't each have your own room."

Topaz Tiger tilted his head to the side. "That would be nice, I suppose, but my card would work just fine."

The two continued to chatter while Judai absorbed the situation. Johan hadn't been with the Gem Beasts his whole life; what about before then...? He knew Johan considered the Gem Beasts like family but Judai was trying to talk about his real family, like mother, father...Why didn't Johan consider them?

He was pulled out of his stupor when Johan called to him, "Hello? Judai?"

Topaz Tiger gruffly asked, "Don't you want Johan in the circuit?"

Judai's eyes immediately widened, "Yes! Of course!"

Johan grinned sheepishly, "Then why didn't you say anything when I said so?"

The brunette rubbed the back of his head, "Sorry...I sort of drifted off..." His eyes widened, "Wait, you said yes?"

Johan laughed, "Yeah! I talked with everyone and we all agree it'd be a good idea."

Judai stood up in his chair from excitement. "That's awesome!" He reached into his jean pocket and handed something over to Johan, his eyes shining.

Johan looked into his hand at the slightly crumpled paper. "What is this?"

Judai continued to stand. "A plane ticket! Your gonna have to come back to Japan. That's where Kaiba corp. is located after all."

Johan looked up at the brunette, his own eyes wide. "Whoa, whoa! I can't leave right now!"

Judai sat back down so that their eyes were level. "I know that. If you look at the date, it says two weeks from now. That's enough for you to pack and stuff right?"

Johan looked down at the ticket. "Should be...will you be coming with me?"

Judai looked sad and shook his head. "No...Unfortunately I have to go to Japan before that. I need to talk to Sho, Kenzan and Manjoume...then Kaiba corp. as well."

The teal haired boy began trying to smooth out the creases in the ticket. "Right. You really have thought this all out haven't you?"

Judai propped his elbows up on the table and rested his head on his hands. "Like I told you."

Johan smiled but then his eyes saddened slightly. "So, you will be leaving then?"

Judai smirked. "Well...I was hoping I could stay a few more days if that's fine of course?"

Johan didn't miss a beat, "Of course, you can stay! However long you want."

Judai beamed. "That would be great!"

* * *

The night air was warm and relaxing. The stars twinkled and shone brightly; it was similar to the first night Judai had spent there, Johan reflected. Time had flown by all too fast. Judai had ended up staying an extra four days but it still felt like he just arrived. They had done so much but yet not nearly enough. The two were currently outside the European's front door getting ready to say goodbye.

Johan turned to Judai. "Are you sure you don't want me to go with you to the airport?"

The brunette shook his head. "No, that won't be necessary. It's a late flight and you wouldn't get back home until the morning."

Johan nodded. "I really don't mind..." Judai shot him a look, "but if you insist."

The brown haired duelist laughed, "You've already done so much, and I'd feel guilty to ask you for that as well." He then smiled real widely, "But I can't wait for you to come to Japan, Johan!"

Johan giggled, "Yeah, me too! So, you'll meet me at the airport when I arrive next week?"

Judai gave him a thumbs up. "Definitely!"

Johan pointed at Judai mockingly. "All right, you'd better be there!" He then paused before looking into the brunette's eyes, his smile absolutely stunning,"...Thanks for coming to visit, Judai. I really had a lot of fun."

Judai's features softened. "I had a lot of fun as well." His eyes then wandered to Johan's house, now empty and he frowned slightly.

Johan noticed Judai's face change and smiled sadly. "I should probably let you get going...You'll miss the bus in town."

Judai quickly brought his eyes back to Johan. "Yeah..." But he still couldn't help but see the lifeless windows and the empty halls...and picturing Johan all alone in them.

The teal haired boy rose his hand up in a wave. "Well, have a good flight--"

But he was cut off. What Judai did next Johan would have never expected. In quick, brisk strides, Judai had walked over and engulfed Johan in a hug.

"J-Judai?"

The brunette's eyes widened, like he just realized what he had done. "Oh! Ah...Johan. Sorry!" He made a move to step back but before he could he found the European returning the hug. "Johan..."

The teal haired boy pulled back but left his hands on the other's shoulders. "I'll be ok...you don't need to worry."

Judai looked away and chuckled slightly, "You are **way** too independent."

Johan put his arms down. "Not really..."

Judai looked up with a questioning stare but yelped when Johan started to literally shove him down the road. The brunette planted his feet down, stopping the pushing. Johan cursed lightly; it didn't help that he and Judai were the same height now.

"You have to get going, Judai. You will seriously miss the bus at this rate."

Judai sighed dramatically, "All right, all right. I'm going. I had no idea you wanted to get rid of me that fast." The brunette smirked.

Johan chuckled and shook his head. "Sorry, Judai, but my pantry can't handle the abuse anymore. Between the two of us, it's getting quite the work out."

Judai laughed as he slowly began to turn away. "Then we will have to make sure you get a bigger pantry when you get to Japan 'cause you can bet you'll be seeing more of me!"

The European smiled. "Sounds like a deal."

The brown eyed duelist's features softened as he waved and began to continue down the road. "You bet! See you in Japan!"

Johan waved back. "Yup! Japan!"

Judai couldn't help it, seeing Johan standing in the middle of that road waving made him ache. As the teal haired boy began to vanish from sight he acknowledged Yubel, who had materialized at his side.

"I really hate leaving him there."

She sighed, "You'll see him soon enough."

Judai shook his head. "I know, but he's all alone."

She looked at Judai. "He has the Gem spirits."

The brunette met her gaze. "But they can't protect him if something happens."

Her stare was one of utter seriousness. "And you could?"

He faltered and looked down. He didn't reply and Yubel was about to disappear but he suddenly brought his eyes up. Something was flaring in them and it made her shudder.

His voice was quiet but clear, "Maybe not now but I want to..." He quickly looked back down and a light blush graced his face.

Her mouth was hanging open, she knew it. Slowly, she closed it and began to fade, "I see."

Neither spoke for the rest of the walk to town, one unsure of his thoughts and the other not wanting to believe them.

* * *

As soon as Judai was out of sight, Johan walked slowly back to his house. He entered his room and pulled out a suitcase.

Sapphire Pegasus appeared on his right. "Isn't it a little early to be packing, Johan? There is still over a week left."

The European laughed, "I know, I'm just excited." Ruby perched on his shoulder and looked down into the suitcase, "There's no harm in packing some stuff now. I don't want to forget anything."

The Gem Beast smiled knowingly. "Yes, I suppose." He then left the young boy to his devices and materialized into the living room where Emerald Tortoise was. "Johan is really energized about this."

The tortoise nodded. "Of course he is. He gets to be with his friends and Judai again."

Sapphire Pegasus agreed, "It will be wonderful to know Johan won't be silently suffering anymore. Soon the hole in his heart will be filled again."

Emerald Tortoise smiled. "Yes, we will always be there for Johan but even we can't fill that certain place in his heart."

The winged horse smiled back and chuckled, "Even if he doesn't realize it right away."

The turtle turned to him. "That will be the best part, watching him realize it...watching him grow."

The other Gem Beast simply nodded and looked up at the two stunning flowers sitting in the crystal vase. The moon's light was shining directly on them, further enhancing their beauty. He smiled knowingly; this night marked a wondrous shift in all their lives.

_**Chapter 2 End**_


End file.
